Enough is just that
by Tiki-Sama
Summary: Tobi has stood by for to long watching his Senpai spiral out of control. Enough is enough, in a fight of rage he beats his Deidara since less. This was written in responce to bomberbrat and the tomo "s fanfic they have going back and forth.


This is to my Senpai and my Sasori sama in response to what they have been writing

Disclaimer: All characters used in this fic do not belong to me. They belong to the creator of Naruto.

Warning This story contains violence and vulgar words

This story takes place out side of the dimension of Naruto in the real world.

Come on. I thought to myself looking down at my watch. It was 20 minutes after 7pm. Deidara hadn't been late like this for a while now but it always got me when he was. I guess he might be in one of his strange moods. Lately I have been seeing less of that little blond bird and more of the ginger man. Maybe he was upset with me now. God I hope not. Don't get me wrong I love my Senpai very much, but something about Sasori has really changed since the night he confessed his undying love for my Senpai to me. To me of all people, course I was very tickled to be given such a secret and the freedom to do with it as I wished after being told. Oh yeah, the first person I called after talking with that ginger man was the blond. Senpai was a bit shocked but more shocked that he confessed before Senpai himself could. I chuckled softly to myself remembering Senpai's pale colored face go cherry red. I looked back down at my watch.

"God damn it!" It was 7:30 now. I shook my head and wrapped my dark green wool scarf around my neck. I was going after him! That blond bird was nothing but a brat when it came to being on time now a days. Kisame looked over in my direction as I passed him. His dark eyes following my body. I had started dating the Shark after Senpai made it clear that we would never happen. I have to admit he was a dork, and made no sense at times but I couldn't help myself to his awkwardly compatible personally. He pushed off from the wall.

"Tobi? Aren't we suppose to wait for Deidara here?"

"Fuck him! He's probably still asleep!" I turned on him. He looked hurt. I sighed and walked over to him. "Sorry Kisame. I shouldn't take it out on you."

He took my hand and kissed the top of it. I shivered with satisfaction. He always knew what I needed to calm down.

"You want me to take you over there?" He sounded a little annoyed at me or more that he knew i would ask him to take me all the way out to Deidara's place. I just nodded my head yes.

We walked hand in hand away from the library. I stopped dead in my tracks about a block away from the building. I stared in shock, as a blond haired beauty smashed lips with some dark haired beast. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Kisame look at me then to the blond. When he looked at me the second time he question my stare.

"Tobi, does Sasori know....I mean is Deidara dating someone else now?" I let out a sharp 'ha' in response. Kisame I thought '_your so dense sometimes_'.

"He never started dating Sasori because he was with that last fuck whats his name." My fist felt numb clenching it to my side. The blond spotted us standing there. I looked down. It made sense why Sasori had seemed down in the dumps lately. He probably knew that brat was now sleeping with yet another guy. I looked at the pavement putting one and one together. But why would Deidara be so close with Sasori one night then, go off and sleep with some random dirt bag?. The blond was slowly coming towards us saying something to the man he just kissed.

What was he thinking, I thought watching Deidara come towards me, he looked a shamed of himself. He should be, I continued thinking to myself, does he think Sasori is stupid or something. No wonder Konan told me to keep up my guard with Deidara and protect Sasori from getting hurt again. I am getting so tired of this drama between them. It's been nothing but trouble and hardship for everyone around them, watching this dance of emotions. I'm not blaming them but my god their relationship is like a horrible yaoi pairing in an on going series that keeps getting more ridiculous, that all the readers are yelling at the fictional characters. Tell them to just get it over with and just say how you feel or do what you need to do. He smiled slightly at me as he came to a halt in front of me and Kisame.

"Hey Tobi. Hey Kis-" I couldn't feel my body as my fist made contact with the blonds jaw. It was like watching someone take over my body. I had no control over myself, it moved on its own, hitting the blond in the face or his body, I felt Kisame but seconds later returned to the blond while Kisame recover from the fist full of knuckles to his balls. The blond watched me as I pounded him to the ground. He reminded me of Sasori, there was no emotion, no resistance as it got worse. Blood staining the blonds soft skin.

"Why Senpai!" I screamed at the top my lungs. "What happened to you!"

I could feel my body trembling. I was in control again. I sobbed into my hands, my long black hair hiding my shoulders and bits of my now covered face.

"You never keep your word anymore. You arrange hang out days but by the time you Fucking wake the hell up it's to late to hang out with you." I took a deep breath and slapped the small cold hand away. He said nothing. "You say your stressed out about people randomly dropping by your house, but I know that's a god damn fucking lie! Annoyed yes but stressed! I think the only reason you would be stressed out about us dropping by randomly is because you don't want Sasori to walk in on you and some fucking guy your sleeping with that week! Your stressed out about Itachi draining you. Fuck him! Wake his fucking ass up and tell him he has until this fucking day to move out of your house. Hes drained you emotionally and physical fuck being friends with him anymore!" I grabbed his shirt and pulled him violently to my face.

"Stop trying to be with two people at once. It makes you look like a fucking slut! You say you want to change, well Senpai the only fucking way your going to change is to actually do it you fucking self! You're not a kid anymore! Things aren't going to be handed to you, no more free rides. Get out of fucking bed, because if you don't you'll stay sick. And just start telling us the fucking truth! No more pussy excuses about you taking nyquill and over sleeping! I'm not going to listen to it anymore. I'm just going to start assuming your being a whore and sleeping with some guy to feel like your fucking loved." I couldn't take it anymore. I was going into hysterics, shaking the tiny blond bird back and forth on the ground.

"If it's love you need pick Sasori, Not some random DICK off the street! Can't you see that! He's doing everything he can to be with you and all you do is blow him off! If you don't love him with the same amount of love he does for you, then tell him. Don't drag it out to the point it brakes him! And next thing you know he will be gone, no second chances anymore Deidara! It's now or never. If it's not needing to be loved, then what is it!" I threw him away from me, letting him slam against the cold ground. "Is it being alone? Are you afraid of being along? Is that way you constantly sleep with men you barely know! Do you ever think of Sasori? Maybe he's lonely too! No I know he's lonely! Did you know for the last 3 days Sasori has waited for you to call him, and the only reason I know this is because I drag him away from his house and that god damn phone he clings to! If you don't want his love or company JUST FUCKING Say it!"

"TOBI!" Kisame's voice finally reached me. My eyes widened, I let go of the blond's shirt. What did I do? The blond look like a mesh of blood and golden hair. I cried softly.

"Senpai, we all love you. Why can't you be satisfied with that? I've always said if you need someone to be there for you I would be glad to be that someone. Please stop shutting us out of your life. It's not fair." I placed my face into the blonds chest. "We hate to see you suffer and I hate seeing both, you and Sasori hurting. Please.....Please be my Senpai again."


End file.
